Given Thoughts
by Phoenix-Wings
Summary: An accident gives Hermione the ability to read everyone's thoughts. With this new ability she is able to learn things she would never dream possible. HHr...eventually. Chapter 4 is up. Slight OotP spoilers!
1. Ponder

Given Thoughts  
  
Summary: During an accident in Potions, Hermione is able to hear the thoughts of everyone who she comes in contact with. She then learns things that not even she would think possible.  
  
Chapter One: Ponder  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was warm, beautiful spring day. The sun shone brightly, beautiful flowers swayed with the wind, and Hermione Granger was stuck inside.  
  
She sighed longingly out the window, but realized she only had five minutes to make it to Double Potions with the Slytherins. She quickly gathered up her books and shoved them in her bag, threw on her robes and ran out the Gryffindor portrait hole.  
  
'Please let me make it, please let me make it, please let me make it.' Hermione pleaded silently. She knew Snape would not go easy on her even if she were only a few seconds late. She quickly turned a corner and made her way down to the dungeons.  
  
She heaved a great sigh of relief when she stepped in the dark classroom to find Snape wasn't there yet. She took her seat on the far right side of the room, exchanging looks with Harry and Ron who sat on other sides of the classroom. Snape had assigned them seats so that they couldn't sit together.  
  
Right when she took her seat, Snape burst into the class with his black robes billowing behind him. The class immediately hushed their whispering and focused their full attention on their Professor. After taking a quick attendance he began his lecture.  
  
"Today class, we are going to brew a Ponder Potion, can anyone tell me what a Ponder Potion is?" As usual Hermione's hand shot in the air and Snape ignored her.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione glared at Malfoy as he smirked at her, but then answered the question.  
  
"Sir, a Ponder Potion gives you the ability to hack into your enemies mind and read their thoughts. It was once banned in the Wizarding World in 1634 for reasons unknown. It was allowed back in our world in 1947 when the Ministry of Magic needed it to question the loyalty of Wizards who decided to turn away from the Dark Arts and join them."  
  
"Exactly right Mr. Malfoy, fifteen points to Slytherin." Snape said with an evil smirk towards the Gryffindors.  
  
"Does anyone know the proper ingredients for a Ponder Potion?"  
  
Once again he ignored Hermione's raised arm.  
  
"No one knows?" Snape sneered, avoiding having to look in the direction of Hermione's hand.  
  
"In that case, I'll write the ingredients and instructions on the board, you can find them all in that cupboard over there; follow the instructions exactly as it says. One mistake could be drastic." Snape said as his eyes flickered over at Neville who cowered in his seat.  
  
After Snape had written the ingredients and instructions on the board, Hermione began making the potion in her cauldron, she made sure she got all the ingredients from the cupboard and began.  
  
She was nearly done; she had to wait five minutes before putting the hair of a Centaur in. She looked around to see some students struggling, some were still chopping up some of the ingredients, and others were waiting like Hermione to add another ingredient.  
  
When the five minutes passed, Hermione carefully added in the Centaur hair and stirred for exactly three minutes.  
  
"After you have added all the ingredients, your potion should be a dark, maroon color." Snape said, and then started yelling at Neville whose potion was a bright yellow instead of maroon.  
  
Hermione smiled when she saw that her potion was a dark maroon. She sat down and awaited further instructions.  
  
"Now, take only one teaspoon of your potion and pour it into your flagon and take just one sip. After you've done so you should be able to hear the thoughts of your fellow classmates for exactly thirty - five seconds." He instructed, everyone who had done there's correctly took just one sip from their flagon and awaited the results.  
  
"Hey Weasel! I didn't know you used sleep with a teddy bear!" Malfoy teased, Ron just turned red and began wishing that the thirty - five seconds pass quickly.  
  
After the thirty - five seconds passed everyone was ordered to clean up and then was assigned a three and a half - foot long essay on why the Ponder Potion was banned hundreds of years ago and if it was necessary.  
  
When it was time to leave, Hermione listened as Ron and Harry complained about how unfair it was of Snape to assign such a long essay.  
  
"Oh! I'll catch up with you guys in a bit! I forgot my parchment in Snape's class!" Hermione said as she took off.  
  
She knocked on the door to Snape's class and when no one answered she let herself in. She quickly ran in a grabbed her parchment. As she was walking back out, she didn't notice a book lying on the floor or the cauldron in front of her that was still full of the Ponder Potion.  
  
"Ah!" She screamed in surprised as she tripped over the thick book and went flying head first into the cauldron. She quickly brought her head up from the cauldron and gasped for air. Her whole entire face and head was now covered in the thick, maroon potion.  
  
"Oh no!" She knew she had swallowed large amounts of the potion and didn't know what the side - effects of the potion would be if someone would consume a large amount of it. She quickly hopped out of the cauldron and muttered a charm, her clothes, hair and books were immediately cleansed of the potion. But it did not get rid of the amount of the potion that she had swallowed.  
  
"What idiot would forget to clean their cauldron?" Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
She knew if she told Snape she would lose many points for Gryffindor, and if she told Dumbledore, Snape would eventually find out and try to find a way to either give her a month's worth detention or get rid of her Prefect position. To him, she would have been trespassing in his class when she was not allowed and she couldn't risk losing her Prefect badge.  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to keep this to myself." Hermione muttered as she cautiously stepped out of the classroom, shut the door, and continued on down the hall to her next class.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The incident in Snape's classroom escaped Hermione's mind when she got to Care of Magical Creatures Class. It was extremely warm outside so Hermione along with a few other students took off her robes. But then she heard something that nearly made her fall over.  
  
"Nice ass Granger." She heard Malfoy drawl she quickly turned around to find him now looking to his right.  
  
"Excuse me Malfoy?" She hissed, she looked over to Harry and Ron who had been standing right next to her, but obviously did not hear what Malfoy said because they were talking to each other.  
  
'That's weird,' Hermione thought, 'They usually hear everything Malfoy says when he's around, how come they didn't hear him now?'  
  
"What?" Malfoy looked at Hermione in confusion, she just narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! I heard what you said!" She hissed in a low voice, this made Malfoy look her with even more confusion.  
  
"You must be hearing things Granger because I didn't say anything, if I did, don't you think Potty and Weasley would be defending their little Mudblood girlfriend?" With these words, Ron and Harry turned round and glared daggers at Malfoy who just smirked, Hermione was just confused.  
  
'He's right, he said that loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear. But I swear I heard him say that!' She said to herself. Finally Harry and Ron turned away from Malfoy and watched as Hagrid began his lesson.  
  
Then Hermione heard Malfoy speak again,  
  
"For a minute there I thought she could read my mind." Hermione paled.  
  
'That's it!' Hermione looked around at everyone and began hearing voices. She turned to Ron and heard,  
  
"I wonder what McGonagall would look like in Chudley Cannon robes."  
  
She then looked over at Harry and heard,  
  
"Stupid Malfoy, stupid Snape, stupid Fudge, stupid Dudley, stupid Voldemort, s -"  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief and looked back at Malfoy and heard,  
  
"This new hair - gel seems to bring out the shine in my beautiful, platinum, blond hair."  
  
"No!" Hermione thought in horror, "I can hear everyone's thoughts!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it! The first chapter to my new story! I promise the other chapters will be longer! Well, what are you doing? REVIEW!!  
  
Phoenix - Wings 


	2. Wonder

.  
  
Given Thoughts  
  
Chapter Two: Wonder  
  
("....") Talking  
  
('...') Hermione's thoughts  
  
(**....**) Everyone else's thoughts  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat there in shock for a couple seconds, not really wanting to look around. She felt as if she were invading everyone's privacy.  
  
'Well, technically you are.' She told herself, but her curiosity got the best of her. She brought her head up and looked at Ron once more.  
  
**Hmm....Hagrid is actually boring today, what is it he's teaching us? Something about Mountain Trolls? Oh well, I'll just get all my notes from Hermione. **  
  
Hermione scowled when she heard this, she then looked at Harry once more.  
  
**I wonder what my life would be like if I never knew about the Wizarding World. What if I never knew Hermione or Ron, or Dumbledore? I'd still be living with the Dursleys.** Hermione then saw Harry shudder when he thought this.  
  
'What's he doing thinking about things like that? I wonder what he's thought about all these other times.' Hermione thought to herself. She then looked at her other fellow classmates, her eyes landed on Goyle, who was staring into space with a dumb look on his face.  
  
**I wonder, why are there are so many numbers? They just go on and on and on and on and on and on and on..** Hermione looked away when she realized he wouldn't stop anytime soon. But then she nearly laughed out loud when she heard what else he said.  
  
**Let's see if I can count how many numbers there are. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7..**  
  
Hermione just snorted at his stupidity.  
  
When it was time to go, Hermione put her robes back on and gathered her things and walked off with Harry and Ron. Right now they were talking, so they really weren't thinking to themselves. Only when the other was talking, they thought to themselves.  
  
"Can you believe the Chudley Cannons lost to Puddlemere United?" (A/N: Is that how you spell that Quidditch team?)  
  
"Well, at least they only lost by thirty points." Harry pointed out, this did not cheer Ron up. But Hermione heard something else in Harry's mind.  
  
**When will Ron admit that the Cannons suck now that they got rid of their star player?**  
  
Hermione just shook her head and grinned. When they arrived at the Great Hall, Hermione began to panic.  
  
'What am I going to do? I'm going to hear all these voices in my head! It's going to drive me crazy!' She yelled at herself. But she was shocked to find out that she didn't hear a whole bunch of voices.  
  
'Oh! I get it! Whenever I look at someone and concentrate on them, I hear their thoughts. But if I just glance at them and not concentrate, I won't hear anything.' She thought with relief as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
She then looked around and her gaze landed on Lavender Brown.  
  
**I wonder if I should try that new make - up Parvati suggested? Well, what does she know? She may be my best friend but I am SO much better looking.**  
  
Hermione just shook her head and looked at Parvati.  
  
**Lavender probably thinks she's too good for my advice, well, she can take her thoughts and shove them up her.**  
  
Hermione looked away and chuckled and the two girls' animosity towards each other, she had noticed that they argued a lot more now then they had in their earlier years here at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione began eating her lunch, trying not to look at anyone else. But again her curiosity got the best of her, this time though; she looked up at the Head Table. Her eyes rested on McGonagall.  
  
**Who does Severus think he is? Letting his little stuck up Slytherins get away with everything and punish my Gryffindors? Oh, I'll get him back; I'll get him back good. **  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock at her favorite Professor's comments about the Slytherins. But decided she must have good reasons. She then looked at Snape, but when she tried to read his mind, she got nothing.  
  
'That's odd.' She thought, but then it struck her. Occlumency. He was after all a master at it, so he was able to prevent his thoughts from being read. But then, as thought he sensed her prodding into his mind, his eyes lifted from his plate and landed right on her. He narrowed his eyes at her and she quickly looked away.  
  
'Could he have possibly known it was me?' She thought with panic, she hadn't even had this ability for one day and she was already in fear that she was caught.  
  
She began to play it off, like nothing happened and tried to start a conversation with Harry. But regretted it when the first thing that popped out of her mouth was..  
  
"So, how do you think you'll do in the next Quidditch game?"  
  
After having both him and Ron babble on and on about what they think, she looked back up at the Head Table and saw that Snape was talking to Flitwick. She breathed in a sigh a relief, if he knew, he wasn't showing it.  
  
When lunch was over she was walking the halls to go to her next class when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Hermione, wait up!" She turned to find Harry running after her, when he got close he stopped and bent over with his hands resting on his knees, panting for breath.  
  
"Y - You forgot your Arithmancy book." He said as he handed it over to her. She smiled greatly, but not without hacking into his brain.  
  
**Dang, how do you walk so fast?**  
  
She giggled, "It's a habit." She said before she could stop herself.  
  
"It's a habit to forget your Arithmancy book?" Harry asked, confused by Hermione's behavior.  
  
Hermione turned red from her mistake, "Um..yes actually, lately it has been a habit. I'll read it, set it down for a minute, and then take off without it. Thank you for returning it to me." She said as she began to turn and walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Harry called out, Hermione again turned around.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to be late for my next class. What is it?" She asked. Harry blushed.  
  
"Er..it's nothing, just go. Sorry to keep you behind!" He said as he began to walk off. But Hermione was still able to make out what he said in his mind.  
  
**Just wanted to know if you'd mind going to Hogsmead with me this weekend. Just us, alone. Our very first date.** Hermione's eyes widened in shock when she heard this. But she didn't want Harry walking off feeling put out or depressed, so she did what she thought was right.  
  
"Harry, wait! There is something I need to ask you." She said, no longer caring if she was late for her class. Right now her best friend's feelings were more important.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, Hermione could see the hope in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Would you mind if you came to Hogsmead with me this weekend? Um..just you? You know, so we can talk and stuff, I mean it would be like a date but if you don't want to then I understand." Hermione rambled on, feeling the heat rise on her face. Harry just grinned.  
  
"Yes Hermione, I'd love too." He said, Hermione grinned back as she once again watched Harry walk off. Only this time he was happier. She grin widened when she heard a loud "YES!" echo in his brain.  
  
Only when she sat down in her class and began taking notes did she realize that she had asked one of her best friend's out on a date. And what was worse, was that her best friend was going to ask her first.  
  
'Does that mean he likes me?' Hermione asked herself, thus, this began a little argument in her head.  
  
'Well, if he was going to ask you out on a date that obviously means that he likes you.'  
  
'Yes, but maybe he only wants to meet to discuss homework or some essay he's having trouble on.'  
  
'If that were the case, why didn't he ask you about that in the Great Hall during breakfast or lunch? Face it, your best friend has a crush on you and you have no idea what to do about it.'  
  
'The question is, do I like him?'  
  
'Of course you don't, not like that. He's your best friend for Merlin's sake! Liking him will only make things uncomfortable. And what about Ron? How would he handle his two best friends dating each other?'  
  
'HEY! Who said anything about dating? I was just concerned about this one date and whether or not my best friend likes me more then a friend!' Hermione yelled at herself. Right now, dwelling in her thoughts was not helping.  
  
'Well, just be glad you know Harry enough that he won't try anything stupid.' Hermione sighed and agreed with herself. Harry was not the type to rush things or make things too uncomfortable. Though she did know that he didn't have much patience.  
  
Then she sighed in annoyance with herself when she realized she had wasted all of her class time thinking to herself about her current situation with Harry. She hadn't even been able to write one sentence of notes when she had started to worry herself about Harry.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" She mumbled, burying her face in her hands.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you to all those people who have reviewed my story! Your comments really encouraged me to get going on the second chapter, and I'm going to try to work on the third chapter A.S.A.P! I would also like to thank Evening - Star for pointing out to me that Hermione wouldn't be able to read Snape's mind because of Occlumency. Thank you again! 


	3. Preparations

      Given Thoughts

       Chapter Three: Preparations 

      ("………") People talking

        Hermione's thoughts are in _italics _

       Other's thoughts are in **_bold italics_**

****

**** **** A/N: By the way, just to let you know, this story takes place in the middle of Harry and Hermione's sixth year. Sorry I didn't put it in the other two chapters. 

    Hermione packed up all her books and headed out the door, still scolding herself for not paying attention in class. She sighed, and then groaned when she realized that today was Friday. That meant she'd have to meet with Harry and set a time for their date, which she wanted to take place tomorrow.

    She kept walking, looking at the people that passed her. She concentrated hard on a fifth – year Hufflepuff boy.

     **_I hope Professor Snape doesn't give us any surprise quizzes or tests. I'm not ready, oh, there's that Hermione Granger. Lucky her, she doesn't have to worry about anything. Everyone knows she's the smartest girl in the whole school. What I wouldn't give to have brains like that._**

       Hermione blushed slightly, but then scoffed inwardly.

_       What does he mean I don't have to worry about anything? There's the N.E.W.Ts of course, and the date I have with Harry, and I have to figure out how to get rid of this mind – reading ability I have! I'll go crazy sooner or later, knowing what everyone thinks of me. I wonder…?_

        With an evil grin she took off towards the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. After saying the password to the Fat Lady ("Hippogriff Claw") she headed towards Ron and Harry, who were busy playing a game of chess. Ron was winning, once again.

        "Checkmate!" Ron yelled victoriously. Harry just scowled, but then grinned when he noticed Hermione.

        "Hello Hermione! Did you manage to make it to your class?"  He asked, somewhat shyly. Hermione just nodded, she then looked over to Ron, who was busy patting himself on the back for winning at chess, again.

        "Have you told Ron, Harry?" Hermione asked innocently, she had to hide her smirk when she saw Ron look at her and Harry with confusion. Harry just blushed and looked away.

        "Told me what, Harry?" Ron asked curiously, Harry just sighed.

       "Ron, earlier today, Hermione asked me if I would go to Hogsmead with her…you know…like a date." Harry replied quietly, awaiting Ron's reaction.

       "Well, that's fine." Ron said with a smile, though you could still tell he was confused. Hermione used this as an opportunity to see what he was really thinking.

       **_ I had no idea Hermione liked Harry, I especially find it unbelievable that she asked him, instead of him asking her. Oh, I guess it doesn't matter, as long as they're both happy._ He thought. Hermione just stared.**

       _This isn't right! What about all those other times I went out with a guy? He absolutely blew his head off! What's so different about this time? Is it because Harry is our friend? Or is it because he has no problem with Harry dating me? Hermione shook her head in frustration._

       "You mean it?" Harry asked, "Great! But, what are you going to do while we're out?" That's when Ron's grin widened.

        "Oh, I happen to have some plans with a certain Ravenclaw girl." He said with a mischievous smile.

       "Really?" Hermione interjected, "Who is she this time?" She asked with a soft grin on her face. Ron had already gone through so many girls that Harry and Hermione had lost count after sixteen.

        "Guess." Ron challenged, Hermione and Harry both furrowed their eyebrows in thought.

        "Mandy Bocklehurst?"

       "Nope."

       "Padma Patil?"

       "Went out with her two weeks ago."

       "Cho Chang?"

        "Yeah right!"

        "Lisa Turpin?"

        "Please! I went out with her about a month ago!" Ron gloated.     

        "Terry Boot?"

        "N – Hey! Are you insinuating that I'm gay?"

       Hermione giggled, "Of course not, I just ran out of names. Harry, can you think of anyone else who hasn't gone out with Ron in Ravenclaw and isn't in their fourth year or lower?" Harry shook his head.

        "Okay, I'll tell you, but promise me you won't react at all." Ron said seriously. Harry and Hermione nodded.

        "Okay, it's Luna Lovegood." He said in a rush.

       "LOONY LUNA LOVEGOOD?!" Harry shouted on impulse. Making everyone in the Common Room turn towards the trio. Ron blushed and sank into his seat. After a couple minutes the insistent chatter started up again and Harry apologized to Ron quietly.

        "That's why I said don't react! And don't bloody call Luna that! She's not loony!" Ron shot at Harry; Hermione just raised her eyebrows and started reading one of her books.

        "So," Harry began, trying to break the silence that had lingered around them, "Where do you plan to take Luna?" Harry began to feel a little guilty for calling Luna loony. She had after all, understood him at times when no one could figure him out, for that he was grateful to her, he inwardly apologized to her.

        "Well, I plan to take her to the Three Broomsticks, then we'll probably just take a little stroll through Hogsmead." he said nonchalantly, as if he were discussing what he had for breakfast this morning.

        Then his face broke into a smirk, "What do you and Hermione plan to do?" To his pleasure, Harry turned a bright red and Hermione buried herself further into reading her book.

       "Well – er – we haven't discussed it yet." he murmured, avoiding looking in Ron's direction, instead he found the pattern on the wooden design of the table in front of them very interesting. Ron just grinned and shook his head.

       "Well, I'll just leave you two so you can discuss your upcoming date." Ron walked away, while snickering. It took a whole three minutes and forty – eight seconds for either one of them to say anything.

        "Harry, come on let's stop acting like embarrassed second years and handle this situation like sixteen year olds." Hermione said in her bossy tone, which snapped Harry out of it. Quickly, Hermione delved into his mind.

        **_Easy for you to say, you always seem to be prepared for everything, not me though. _Hermione frowned. But instead of thinking about it she turned her attention back to Harry.**

        He nodded, "You're right, so would you agree that we go to Hogsmead tomorrow say around 7:30? From there we can go to the Three Broomsticks, hopefully we won't run into Ron there. Then we can just do a bit of shopping I suppose." Hermione giggled, Harry snapped his head towards her and frowned in confusion.

        "What's so funny?" he asked.

        "Nothing!" Hermione snickered, but Harry just stared, "Oh, alright! When you think you always seem to put your thumbnail in your mouth and gnaw on it! It makes you look ridiculously cute!" Hermione blurted before she could stop herself, her face paled and she put her hand up to her mouth. She hadn't meant to let that part slip out. 

        But instead of acting confused or freaked out, or even mad, Harry just smiled.

        "Yeah well, when you study, you always bring your hand up and mess with the tips of your hair. It always looks like you're petting yourself." He teased.

        Hermione just put on a face of mock anger and said, "It doesn't make me look ridiculously cute?"

       "Actually, you're gorgeous when you do it." He said with no hesitation, Hermione dropped her book in shock, she then instinctively picked it up without paying attention. She instead picked up her shoe that she had taken off earlier and held it like she held her book. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

         "So . . . " Hermione blushed, "now that we got that solved." She looked at Harry, again looking in his mind.

        **_She is so beautiful when she blushes . . . ._**

****

****This made Hermione blush even harder, Harry looked at her oddly,'

         "Are you alright?" he asked.

        Hermione cursed herself inwardly, "Oh, yes, of course! I'm fine . . .. . why?" she said innocently. 

          Harry just shook his head, "No reason . . . listen, I've got to get to Divination, um – I can't wait until tomorrow." He blushed, Hermione just nodded and smiled.

**_          Gods, I love her smile._** She heard him say, he smiled at her, gathered his things and walked out of the classroom. She made sure he was completely out the room before she giggled and turned to read her book.

       "Why am I holding my shoe?"

        ~*~*~

A/N: I know this chapter was pretty pointless but I needed to update it at least! Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer and will actually have a point in the story! Again, this story takes place in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year. I think Ron may have been a little OOC when he found out that Harry and Hermione were going out, and Harry's little outburst about Luna was a bit OOC too. Oh well! That's just me! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I thank all of you wonderful reviewers! I'll get the next chapter out soon!

Phoenix – Wings


	4. The Date

**Chapter Four – The Date**

   A/N: I'm soooooo sorry everyone! I know most of you think I probably abandoned the story because it's taken so long for me to update. I just want to apologize!!! I thank all of you who have been reviewing and have been waiting patiently! Again I apologize!

   ". . ." – People talking

   _Italics _– Hermione's thoughts

  **_Bold Italics _**– Other's thoughts

  ~*~*~

   Hermione woke up Saturday morning with a pleasant feeling; she smiled, yawned, and stretched. While she got up from bed, she recalled the events from yesterday.

   _I'm going on a date with Harry today!_ She thought with excitement, she had brightened up after her conversation with Harry yesterday and was now greatly looking forward to her date with the Boy – Who – Lived. 

  _Of all the witches in Hogwarts, why did he choose me? _Hermione frowned, she had always felt insecure when it came to dating, and not many boys approached her. Some had said that she was to intimidating, others said they weren't sure Ron or Harry would improve.

  _It's as if they think Ron and Harry my over – protective brothers, well, I guess they are. Well, not Harry since I'm currently going out with him._ She thought with a giggle, she walked into her bathroom, stripped off her pajamas and jumped in the shower.

  After she was finished with her shower she brushed her teeth and applied a drying charm to herself. She sighed when her usually silky brown hair frizzed up. She muttered a quick charm she had discovered earlier in the school year and her hair fell into luscious light curls that ended to the middle of her back.

   She stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to her wardrobe, grabbing a light beige tank top and a pair of blue jeans. She put on her clothes and looked in the mirror, her beige tank top was tight but still conservative, and her jeans hugged her curves but still made her look classy and sophisticated. She grabbed her school robes and threw them on.

  With one more glance in the mirror she took off towards the Great Hall, usually she would meet Ron and Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room, but today she had to attend to the halls as part of her prefect duties. She grabbed a book she had been reading and took off.

  While walking she decided to read her book since no one was in the hall yet, she didn't see the tall figure in black walking towards her, both obviously were not paying attention when – WHAM! Hermione was sent hurling to the floor.

  "Miss. Granger!" Hermione flinched when she heard the voice of her Potions Master. She sighed and stood up, looking her Professor in the eye.

  _What I wouldn't give to know what **he **was thinking._ She thought, and gasped inwardly when Snape's eyebrow rose, she started to get nervous. But she'd be damned if she'd show her nervousness in front of him.

  _I swear it's as if he knows I'm trying to prod into his mind!_

  But she was brought out of her thoughts when Snape started to talk.

  "Miss. Granger," he drawled, "it would do you good to keep your _mind_ on your surroundings. We wouldn't want our prized student in the Hospital Wing because she was too careless to pay attention as to where she was walking." He said, not bothering to hide his sarcasm.

  He took off down the hall, Hermione snarled when his back was to her.

  _Obviously you weren't keeping **your** mind on things either, if you didn't notice you bumped into me and knocked me to the floor!_

  "Oh and Miss. Granger?" Snape said, Hermione stiffened up and slowly turned around to face him, she could see him smirk.

  "Yes sir?" She said through gritted teeth.

  "Ten points from Gryffindor for your carelessness." He smirked evilly and took off on his way. Hermione stood there, livid.

  _Leave it to him to ruin my morning! The bastard! _Hermione was usually never the one to curse a teacher, usually she left that to Ron, but she had been in such a good mood and Snape had ruined it like that. He made it seem like it was all _her fault._

_And I hate it that he seems to be the only one whose thoughts I can't read! She huffed and took off towards the great hall. She slowed down when she saw Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy in one of the corridors; she couldn't tell what they were talking about. She quietly walked into a doorway about twenty feet away from them, making sure they didn't see her._

 "Okay," she heard Draco say, "lets go over the plan again."

 "Okay, we'll walk into the Great Hall and sit at the Slytherin table for breakfast as usual, then after a while you'll get up and walk over to the Gryffindor table to Pothead, Weasel, and that Mudblood," Hermione refrained from jumping out and hexing Pansy into next year, "as you're talking to them I'll walk up behind Granger and put a charm on her." Pansy smirked, but it didn't look like a smirk on her pug like face, more like she was grimacing.

 "Why can't you do it from the Slytherin table?" Draco asked.

 "Because you need to be at least five feet from the person you're casting the charm on." Pansy said, Hermione was about to jump out and yell at them, but an idea popped into her head.

 "What will the charm do?" Draco asked with curiosity, Hermione listened intently.

 Pansy giggled, "Oh, it will make a beaver tail emerge from her robes, she'll have to walk around like that all day because there is no counter curse, and it will wear off in twenty – four hours. I think it will be hilarious to watch that beaver like Mudblood walk around with a beaver tail!" her and Draco laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Hermione smirked,

_ Oh we'll see just how your clever little plan will work you pug – faced hag!_

 "Draco?" Pansy crooned, and Draco froze when he heard the tone of her voice, "would you mind giving me a kiss? I did after all come up with this plan!" Hermione had to contain her gag, but she had to stop herself from laughing when she heard Draco's thoughts.

**_ UGH! I'd rather snog McGonagall!_**

****

 "Um . . ." Draco stuttered, "m – maybe later." He said, while trying not to scrunch up his face in disgust. Hermione grinned and took off towards the Great Hall, eager to tell Ron and Harry of what was to soon take place.

  ~*~*~

    Hermione, Harry and Ron all sat eating their breakfast, she told them what she had heard Pansy and Draco talk about and they asked her what she wanted them to do.

 "Just watch…" Hermione had said. She had made sure her back was facing the Slytherin table, making it easier for Pansy.

 When the time came, Draco walked up to the trio with a smug grin on his face. Hermione nodded at Harry and Ron to do what they would usually do.

 "What do you want ferret boy?" Harry sighed, Draco narrowed his eyes.

 "Nothing, can't I visit my favorite Gryffindors?"

 "Malfoy," Ron began, "sod off!" 

 While all this was taking place, Hermione looked out of the corner of her eye to see Pansy sneaking up behind her, when she was right behind her Hermione waited until she saw Pansy raise her wand and mutter a few words when she raised her goblet of pumpkin juice and threw it behind her.

 When she heard Pansy's pig like squeal, she grinned.

 "GRANGER!" Pansy shrieked, Hermione feigned surprise and turned around to see Pansy's face drenched in the pumpkin juice, Hermione grin when she saw Pansy freak out even more when she couldn't get the juice off. She had put a charm on the juice that would make it stick to whatever it hit and it wouldn't wear off until another couple hours.

 "What did you do to me?!" Pansy shrieked.

 "What are you talking about Parkinson?" Hermione asked while crossing her arms. Pansy just growled,

 "Why you stupid Mudblood!" Hermione just shook her head.

 "Is 'Mudblood' the best you got? You'd think after a few years you'd come up with something a bit cleverer, or is it true that your brain is the size of a peanut?" Hermione smirked when she saw Pansy's face turn red

"WHY YOU –."

 "Miss. Parkinson! May I ask what all this is about?" McGonagall's voice sounded.

 "Yes! I was walking along minding my own business when Granger here threw her pumpkin juice all over me! And now I can't get it off!" Pansy said. McGonagall turned towards Hermione with a questioning gaze.

 "Is this true Miss. Granger?"

 "Of course not Professor! I was sitting here eating my breakfast when I picked up my goblet of pumpkin juice and it flew from my hands and it hit Parkinson, I did nothing!" Hermione said, Ron and Harry nodded.

 "Then why is the pumpkin juice not coming off?" McGonagall asked.

 "I can answer that!" Harry said, "When Malfoy came over I saw Parkinson sneak up on Hermione and mutter some sort of spell, then the goblet flew from Hermione's hands and spilled onto Parkinson. My only guess is that she was trying to jinx Hermione but she missed and she got the goblet instead." Hermione inwardly grinned at Harry.

 "Is this true Miss. Parkinson?" McGonagall had now turned towards Pansy with the questioning gaze.

 "NO!" Pansy screamed, causing McGonagall to jump.

 "Miss. Parkinson! There is absolutely no reason for you to raise your voice at me! Five points from Slytherin for disrespecting your Professor, now return to your seat at the Slytherin table!" McGonagall cried. Pansy gave one last hateful glare towards Hermione, who smiled sweetly and returned to the Slytherin table. Draco followed, shortly after, McGonagall left.

  "That was brilliant!" Ron said with a huge grin on his face, "Did you see the look on Malfoy's face? He looked so clueless!"

   Hermione grinned and looked over at Harry,

   **_Oh man! She's looking at me! Did I brush my teeth this morning? What if there's something on my face? What if there's a booger hanging from my nose? _**Hermione snorted when she saw Harry casually bring his hand up to his nose and rub it.

   "So, did you two figure out what you were going to do for your date?" Ron asked casually as he spread jam on his toast.

   "Yes we did." Hermione looked at Harry with shock; _yesterday he was too shy to talk about it, now he's confident, _Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

   "What do you plan on doing?"

   "Ron, it's our date, don't worry about it." Harry said.

   Ron just rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay, jeez, don't get all pushy about it." 

   "RON, HARRY!" a voice yelled, all three turned to see Ginny Weasley running towards them, the look on her face told them that she was annoyed.

   "What?" Ron asked.

   "I can't believe you two! Especially you Harry! We're supposed to be meeting with the Quidditch team! Harry, you're the captain, how could you of forgotten?" 

   "Bloody hell!" Ron cursed as he shoved the toast in his mouth and took off. He had decided to stay as Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team while Ginny tried out for Chaser, Harry was back on the Quidditch team and was now the captain and Seeker.

   "Um . . . hopefully I'll see you in class?" Harry said, Hermione could see him trying not to blush.

   "Yes -." she was cut off by the Hufflepuff prefect Ernie Macmillan running up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

   "Hermione," he said in between breaths, "there's some trouble in the Entrance Hall with some third year Ravenclaws and Slytherins, and I need your help." Hermione nodded and turned to Harry to see him glaring at Ernie.

   **_Why in the hell does he have to be that close to her, and WHY is he touching her? Stupid Hufflepuff, I should make him go p – _**

   "Well, I'll see you later Harry! Will you meet me at the Entrance Hall for our date later on today?" Hermione asked, trying to hide her shock of seeing how jealous he was. Hermione got up and it didn't help that Ernie was now holding onto her arm. She looked at Harry once more.

   **_Why that little f – _**

****

**"So," Ernie interrupted Hermione's connection with Harry's thoughts, "I saw what happened between you, Malfoy, and that Parkinson girl. Very clever." Hermione turned from watching Harry to smile at Ernie.**

   "Thanks, now let's go see what the problem is." She said, but not without taking a little peak in Ernie's thoughts.

**_And from the looks of it, Potter seemed as though he wanted to rip my head off and shove it up my ass. _Hermione refrained from giggling. **

   ~*~*~

  Hermione smoothed down her hair as she sat at the table with Harry, who was just grinning stupidly. 

  **_I can't believe I'm actually on a date with her! This seems too good to be true!_**

****

  Hermione blushed and had to look down so Harry wouldn't see it. Also, she couldn't help but notice that he looked extremely handsome. His hair was still as messy as ever, he still wore his glasses over his piercing green eyes. He looked extremely good with his buttoned up green shirt and beige pants. 

  Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry's voice,

  "So, you want a butterbeer?"

  "Sure." 

  They gave their orders to Madam Rosmerta and then started a normal conversation, first about how they were doing in class, to how Harry was doing in Quidditch, to Hermione's perfect grades. Then somehow the conversation took a totally different turn.

  "Hermione, I'm scared."

  Hermione slowly put down her butterbeer and gave Harry a quizzical look.

  "Scared about what, Harry?"

  "I'm scared about the war; I know that everyone expects me to be the – one – who – will – defeat – Voldemort but what if I can't? I'm scared to death that I'm going to lose someone else that I love. I'm scared that you or Ron, or anyone else who I'm close to will be killed because of me. And I couldn't bear the thought. I've already lost Sirius, and I know you and Ron constantly tell me that it's not my fault that he died, and I try to believe it, but…but how do I know that it won't happen again? How will I know Hermione?" 

  Hermione just looked at him with shock, her mouth slightly open. This was the most that she had heard Harry talk about Sirius since he had died. And even when he did talk about him, he would continually say it was his entire fault.

After realizing how ridiculous she must have looked she immediately straightened up and closed her mouth and looked at him calmly.

  **_Harry! You idiot! Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut? Now you've gone and scared her! Next she'll be thinking that I want to commit suicide._**

****

  "You better not!" She snapped, Harry just looked at her confused. She blushed and apologized.

  "Sorry, what I meant is that you better not go and start thinking these things. Yes I know that it's kind of stupid not to, especially with the rise of Voldemort, but Harry you have got to understand, Ron and I love you with all our hearts. Even though you think that all the blame will be put solely on your shoulders if, and I say _if,_ either Ron or I are harmed or even killed in this war, you have to also understand that we will follow you no matter where you go or what you tell us. Our loyalty to you is strong Harry, and you should be thankful for that. It is not _your_ fault that Sirius died, it's Bellatrix Lestranges'. Yes, I know you'll say that it was you who lead everyone into the trap, but it was bound to happen Harry. Voldemort would try any dirty trick just to get you to come to him. Do you understand?" 

  Now it was Harry's turn to look at her with shock. Then a small grin came across his lips.

  "Yes, I think I do."  **_I think I understand a lot now._**

****

_  What does he mean by that? Hermione thought._

  "Harry, Hermione!" They turned to see a grinning Ron waving and then walking towards them, followed closely by Luna Lovegood, who still had that airy look about her.

  "Hello Ron." Harry growled, Hermione just giggled. 

  "Hello Ron, hi Luna. Has your evening been pleasant?" Hermione grinned when Harry gave her a mock glare.

  "It's been wonderful!" Luna said dramatically, "We went everywhere! And he's been the perfect gentleman the whole time! I was worried too because all of my fellow Ravenclaws were telling me that he was somewhat of a…oh how do I say this?...a player?" Ron immediately blushed and grabbed Luna's hand.

  "Well, we just wanted to say hi! We'll be going now! Bye!" Ron said as he dragged a giggling Luna behind him. Hermione and Harry laughed, finally after about another hour they decided it was time to head back to Hogwarts, Harry stood and took hold of Hermione's hand and clasped it tightly peoples' minds. 

  **_Oh man! Dana's going to be so pissed when she finds out that her boyfriend has been here with Emily! I can't wait to see this!_**

****

**_ Is that Harry Potter? Who's that girl? Wait! That's that Granger girl! But wasn't she dating that Viktor Krum? _ Hermione growled at this, but kept looking around at other people.**

****

**_Oh man, I am so drunk…_**

****

It wasn't until she was walking out that she heard an eerily familiar voice coming from a cloaked man in the corner.

 **_Wait until Master finds out about this…it seems Potter has a little girlfriend._**

****

****

~*~*~

**Whew! I think that chapter was longer then the others. Again, I want to thank all of you who have been reviewing and I hope to put up chapter five within time! Thanks again!**

**Phoenix – Wings**

****

****


End file.
